


Fire

by HazAndNi



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazAndNi/pseuds/HazAndNi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: lilo or ziam please. theres a fire in the house, liam gets hurt and falls into coma, the others have to worry about his life, but in the end hes okay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

Louis finds this whole situation completely ironic if he's being totally honest. Liam always WANTED to be a firefighter when he was a kid. So the fact that he's laying unconscious in a hospital bed because of a fire makes Louis want to laugh a little bit. Yeah, laugh, because all Louis can think about is how ironic it is that his strong, smart, sensible boyfriend who always dreamed of being a fire fighter if he didn't make it in the music business is in a god damn coma because of a fire. If he doesn't, he'll think just think about the coma part, the part where the doctors said that Liam might not make it, and then he will surely break down and he just...... He just can't. He can't cry because what would Liam say if he were conscious. Liam would hate the tears. He would want Louis to be strong and happy. He would want Louis to smile. So that's what Louis is going to do. Or at least, try to do.  
The other boys aren't helping, that's for sure, what with the constant questions and Louis just wants them all to go away and stop looking at go with sad eyes because they're making it really fucking hard not to think about the fact that Liam could die.  
Liam could die. It stings, that thought. It makes his whole body feel numb. He doesn't remember life before Liam, and he doesn't want to think about life after him either. It's like, Liam is his other half, his better half. Louis would be lost without him. Without his constant I love you texts and his quiet strength.  
That's the thing too, Liam is the strongest person Louis knows. Not just in physical strength, but all around. Sure he's a monster, like a bear, lean and muscular, but he's also determined and driven and resilient. Which is why Louis thinks that there is no way he won't make it through this.  
And if Louis is really being truthful, he's never been religious. But as he walks through the hospital and sees the door to the chapel, he gets the uncontrollable urge to pray. So he does. He wrenches the door open, glides over to the front pew and drops to his knees, dramatically, just like everything else that he does. He presses his tiny fingers together, biting his lip to hold back the tears he promised he wouldn't spill, and prays.  
"God" his voice is rough as he starts, full of I shed tears and pain. "I just..... I'm begging you, please don't take him from me. I don't deserve him, believe me, I know that. He's good and pure and perfect and just.... He's every thing right in this world and I could never possibly be worthy of him, but dammit I can't live my life without him. He is absolutely everything to me. And if he does I will die right along with him. It's like, I need him to breathe and I can't.... I can't possibly exist in a world where he doesn't. Honestly, if you have to take someone, take me instead. I will gladly give up my life to spare him. I don't deserve to breath. I'm scum, I know it, but Liam.... Liam is the best person I've ever met. You can't....." The tears are flowing now and his voice cracks. He clears his throat and wipes his eyes (pointless, really because now that he's started there's no way he can stop) before he continues "...please! Please I need him" he whispers. "I love him more than life. Please." He stays there for what feels like hours before he finally stands up, wipes his eyes and walks back out into the hall. And he feels a little better after. He feels like just maybe god can look past all the homosexuality and the premarital sex and the swearing (and a host of other horrible sins that Louis has committed throughout his life) and grant him this one request.  
So he makes his way back up to Liam's floor. And just as he steps out of the lift, he hears his name chorusing through the halls and sees three teenage boys barreling in his direction.  
"Louis where have you been!"  
"We've looked everywhere for you!"  
"Louis come on!" They all scream, grabbing for his arms and pulling him towards Liam's room. He stares at them all, confused, before he notices the grins on their faces and he gets it. It's good news. He rips his arm away from them the. And bolts towards the door, yanking it open and slamming it behind him as hard as he can. And all he can see are big brown eyes and chocolate curls and he launches himself on the bed, completely disregarding the fact that Liam has suffered some severe burns. He sobs into the boys chest as he feels the arms he never thought he'd feel again wrap around him tightly.  
"Liam." He breaths, heart aching. "Liam I...."  
"Shhhhh. It's ok baby. It's alright." Liam coos, large hands rubbing his back soothingly as he kisses the top of Louis head. "I'm here boo. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
